Haruka Heartnet
Haruka Heartnet is the youngest daughter of Kaien Mori and Selina Heartnet. She is a twin, with her younger brother Suzaku Heartnet. She is a protagonist in the third Kaida novel, Kaida: Generations. She is introduced into the story at the time of her birth until the time skip where she, and her siblings, live in the human world under their father's orders. Appearance Not to be out done by her sister, Haruka was blessed with natural beauty by birth. She is the shortest (by one inch) of the Heartnet siblings and is just as small-framed as her younger twin. Of the two sisters, Haruka is slightly paler than Juri yet still tanner than her brother. Haruka's hair reaches her lower shoulder blades and is very thin. More coffee in color, Haruka has a single bang that starts at her right side and extends to her breast. The rest of her bangs are shorter until they thin out. Haruka is the only sibling that inherited Kaien's milk chocolate eye color; her eye color is the lightest of all the siblings. Haruka loves the human world and all the clothes and accessories that come with it. To distinguish herself from her sister, Haruka has a greater tendency to style her hair and accessorize than Juri. Like her siblings, Haruka wears a very un-traditional uniform to battle. Her trademark look is a styled but light weight trench coat and knee high black boats. Under her coat and in the tops of her boots, Haruka hides knives and other necessities for battle. Personality Between Suzaku and Haruka, it is normally Haruka who is more relaxed unless the situation is serious. Where Suzaku is shy around people he doesn’t know, Haruka shines when she meets new people. She is very sociable and well liked because of it. Often, she has strong opinions about things and doesn’t mind standing up for someone. It is normally Haruka who includes Suzaku in activities. Being a twin, Haruka shares a deep connection with Suzaku and loves her brother very much and expresses it in the form of teasing. Haruka loves to spend time with her father -though she loves her mother very much- and in the same way Suzaku earned the title "Mama's Boy", Haruka earned the name "Daddy's Girl". The only time Haruka isn't smiling and is extremely serious is during fights with spirits. Powers *'Advance Healing Powers': Of all the siblings, Haruka is the most adept at using healing Kekkai. She attended extra circular classes during her Academy days in the healing arts. In the sibling squad, she is usually stationed at the rear (with Kurenai's protection) as a strategic maneuver to increase the squad's survival. *'Spell Casting:' Because of her high control of her Spirit Energy, Haruka is very efficient at using Kekkai. While not as efficient as her older brother, Haruka is most likely to use Kekkai in fast pace battle. *'Maboroshi:' Like her siblings, Haruka is able to keep pace with her parents and move at fast rates although not for long. Rapid movement for long periods of time often tire her out quickly. *'Spirit Energy:' Like the rest of her Pureblood siblings, Haruka has an incredible amount of Spirit Energy. Just like her siblings before her, both Haruka and Suzaku graduated the Academy at the early age of 16. Haruka is a master at controlling her Spirit Energy due her training as a substitute medic. In contrast to her brother's darker Spirit Energy, Haruka's Spirit Energy is silver. Kenta Altair *'First Form:' Haruka's main form of Altair is a pair of gloves with a large stone on the back of each hand. The purpose of the stone is to summon various sorts of weapons that can change depending on Haruka's will. Haruka simply thinks of a weapon that she needs and the jewel will summon a weapon in seconds. There is no limit of weight of weapon or how many Haruka is able to summon. In order to take "inventory" of the weapons the glove can summon, Haruka must "register" a weapon by writing a special formula on the weapon. This does not apply to supplies that Haruka would need in battle. Kaida121.jpg|Haruka's Spirit Energy Kaida140.gif|Altair Kaida117.jpg|Haruka's Jacket Model Category:Characters Category:Kaida